1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an armrest unit for a chair, more particularly to an armrest unit which can be adjusted to a suitable height to satisfy the needs of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional chair includes a seat (A1), a pair of armrests (A2) connected securely to two opposite sides of the seat (A1), a movable base member (A3) mounted on the underside of the seat (A1), and a back member (A4) mounted on the rear portion of the seat (A1). A first adjustable member (A5) interconnects the back member (A4) and the seat member (A1) so as to adjust the back member (A4) to a suitable position. A second adjustable member (A6) interconnects the upper end of the base member (A3) and the underside of the seat (A1) so as to adjust the height of the seat (A1) to suit the user. Even though both of the base member (A3) and the back member (A4) are capable of being adjusted to a position that suits the user, the armrests (A2) cannot be adjusted to satisfy the user.